One commonly used anchor of this type is a dovetail anchor.
It is made up of a flat section whereof the upper part defines a gripping head which provides a link between the construction element and a handling engine designed to move it, the central part defines and body and the lower part, a foot.
The body and the foot are designed to be submerged within the material making up the construction panel and to adhere to this panel so that the anchor and the construction element form a transportable single assembly.
The dovetail shape is defined by the foot of the anchor which comprises two arms divergent in relation to each other along the direction opposite that of lifting, which define two support surfaces for the parts of the panel located above these arms, and thus a certain anchoring capacity.
During lifting, these arms consequently support the majority of the weight of the panel and the part of the panel interposed between these arms is the seat of significant compressive forces.
Under these conditions, it is possible for the angle of these arms in relation to the principal plane of the flat section to decrease, which results in a change in the anchoring capacity developed by these arms.